Be Who you Were Born to Be
by ericaj318
Summary: A short fic where the yellow ranger didn't die but was asleep like Rita. Set in the 2017 movie universe. Zordon/OC
1. Chapter 1

Torri Wild woke suddenly, gasping for air, while also trying to take in her surroundings. She was in her ship, well what was left of it. She slowly stood from the ground and began walking through the corridors, hoping to find someone else aboard.

"Torri?" she heard Alpha 5's voice from behind her so she turned to see the robot standing there, "If you are awake then the crystals must have been found."

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice hoarse from however long she'd been unconscious.

Alpha 5 began explaining, "Rita was unable to kill you but she did knock you out so I got you on board but without any other living Rangers, you fell into a coma."

"Without any other living Rangers?" Torri began, immediately feeling distress, "Is Zordon dead? And why am I awake now?"

"Zordon died in the battle but I preserved his essence in the ship. You are awake because the crystals have finally chosen new Rangers. We just have to wait for them to find their way here. You have yours, yes?"

Torri nodded, "Of course. Can I speak to Zordon? Is there any way to save him from inside the ship?" she felt like she was asking too many questions but she was so confused.

"He is inside the ship so you can speak to him Follow me," Alpha 5 stated as he went off into one of the tunnels, "If the new Rangers can be completely united with you and achieve a morph, he may be able to come back out."

Torri nodded as she followed him into bridge of their ship where the morphing grid was waiting and it was surrounded by a large wall.

"Zordon?" Alpha 5 asked, "Are you in there, buddy?"

Torri watched as the screen came to life and his face showed up across the entirety of it, "Where am I?" he asked, his voice so familiar to Torri that it she had to hold back tears as she realized she may never be able to embrace him again.

Alpha 5 explained once again what he had told Torri and that's when Zordon shifted his view and noticed Torri standing there, not a day older then the day they fell trying to stop their fallen friend Rita.

"Have the other Rangers arrived?" he asked, keeping to business as he couldn't deal with the possibility that he would be stuck forever in the state he was in.

"No," Torri answered before Alpha 5 could take over again, "I just woke as well and Alpha said that they would find us but we have to wait for them to come here," she finished before turning to Alpha 5, "Can I have a moment alone with him?" she asked, remaining stoic through the circumstances she'd learned of in the last few minutes.

Alpha 5 nodded as he exited the room and left Torri with Zordon, well some of Zordon.

"Alpha 5 said that you can come back if the Rangers and I can unite and morph together," she stated, keeping her sentences short for fear of feeling too much of the emotions running through her.

"Can you morph now?" he asked, evaluating fully the situation they had found themselves in.

Torri hadn't thought about it so she attempted to morph as she had done many times in the past but she couldn't, "No, I can't. How could I lose that ability?"

"I assume it has something to do with acting as a team," Zordon replied, "You must unite with 4 strangers in order to gain back your ability which means you must train with them and learn to rely on them as you once did with our own team."

Torri felt a tear sting her eye as she began to lose control over the emotions running through her, "Zordon, I'm scared that I'll never be able to touch you again," she admitted.

Zordon feared that as well but he chose to appear strong for her, "Don't think like that. I will be able to escape this prison and join you once more. We just have to wait for your team to arrive."

Torri could hear the sadness in his voice though he was attempting to hide it from her as she sat down on the floor, close to the wall hoping for some sort of comfort, "Then we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed without anything from the outside world or any indication the new Rangers would find them anytime soon. Finally as Torri was laying on the floor, looking at the ceiling, when Alpha 5 made his way into the main room with 4 very young people.

"They're here!" he exclaimed as Torri rolled over to get up from the floor and Zordon appeared to evaluate the new Rangers.

"They are so small," Zordon stated.

"They are teenagers which is sometime between infancy and adulthood but they were chosen and the crystals are never wrong," Alpha 5 replied, to alleviate some of Zordon's doubts.

"What are your names?" Torri asked as she walked toward her new team.

One of the three young men stepped forward, "What is this place?"

"We'll explain everything," she replied, "I just want to know who you all are and what color you crystal chose you."

The man wasn't sure what they were getting into but he chose to cooperate, "I'm Jason and I got the red one."

Another young man stepped forward and spoke, "My name is Zack and I got the black one."

"I'm Billy," the last boy said, "And I received the blue one."

The only female in the group spoke next, "I'm Kimberly. I have the pink crystal."

"Thank you," Torri replied, "I'm Torri and I have been the yellow Ranger for many years and i will be yours now. Zordon, would you like to explain their new roles in the world?"

"Yes, Torri. Thank you," Zordon began, "You all have been chosen as the next group of Power Rangers and one of my old allies has returned to this world to bring about a large monster and if she succeeds the world will end. You will train with Torri and you will need to be prepared so that you can morph into your armor."

"When do we get this armor?" Zack asked, instantly curious.

"The armor is inside of you and you need to act as one to allow it to come out," Zordon answered, "And until you are united you will have to train without armor."

"That is going to hurt," Torri noted, not looking forward to what he was describing.

The Blue Ranger spoke next, "So, if we take on this superhero mission, how long do we have? And is there something she needs to get in order end the world? Do you know where it is?"

"Rita needs to acquire the Zeo Crystal to end the world and we have a map to the area it is in but we don't have the knowledge of the exact where," Zordon replied.

"How long until she gets the Zeo Crystal?" Kimberly asked once more, although Torri could see that none of them were looking very into this mission.

Alpha 5 took a turn to answer their question and replied, "Approximately 11 days. She's already here collecting gold to build her monster, Goldar. You must begin to train immediately and Torri has already been a Ranger on Zordon's team so she can help you."

"Or, we could just leave," Jason replied as he looked at the rest of his friends for agreement.

"This is your ship so it will do as you command," Alpha 5 shared causing them all to shrug and walk out of the ship's bay doors.

"Wait!" Alpha 5 began to yell but he was too late.

"Should I go with them?" Torri asked, wondering what she could say to convince them that they need to accept their new mission.

"Please stay here, Torri," Zordon began, "You won't be able to bring them around because they need to accept this themselves. And, I don't want you to leave."

Zordon rarely showed any vulnerability and Torri knew that so she chose to accept that and nodded, "I will. But, I am just very worried about Rita. I can't take her on by myself without my armor."

"They will return," he stated before going quiet once more.


	3. Chapter 3

The following afternoon, Torri was down in the pit training alone when she was joined by the teenagers from the previous day.

"You guys came back?" she said, her voice surprised by their presence in the pit.

"We thought we'd give this a try before we quit and we don't want our crap town to be destroyed even if it isn't the best," Jason replied.

"What are you doing down here?" Zack asked, "Zordon sent us down to train with you. Those are just holograms."

Torri was about to share with him that they were more than that but he took one of the putties on and was thrown back across the room, "These are called Putties," Torri began, "And as you can see, they are more than just holograms. These are the creatures that Rita can create straight from the ground. She can create many so they make a great training practice. Are you guys ready?"

The kids nodded as they went into training mode and learned just how quickly they would much rather being doing this with their armor on.

By the end of day one, the kids were exhausted but Torri thought this was the proper time to share a little bit about herself to help them begin to bond.

"Hey guys," she started, "Before you go, I want to share some things with you."

"Of course," Jason replied as the team sat down in the pit with Torri, ready to listen intently.

"First of all, I want you guys to know the full truth. We need to morph to stop Rita but we also need to morph in order to bring Zordon back to life. Only when we unite and do it, can he cross back over."

"Is there something going on between you two?" Kimberly asked.

Torri laughed softly as she answered the loaded question, "Yes is the simple answer. We were actually supposed to be married the day Rita turned against us so I am a little more anxious to get him back then I should be but I want you guys to know that I put us as a team above all us. We are what really matters."

After multiple days of intensive training, Torri brought the group to the morphing grid in order to see if they could do it as a team. They were down to mere days before Rita would have Goldar ready to attack and she was getting more and more anxious.

Torri felt that the team was more unified because of her past experience then they would have been if they had all been new to the Ranger world and she hoped that her gut was right on the matter of their unity. She decided it was time to try her theory.

"Ok, guys," Torri stated, taking over as a leader for the moment, "We have to be together as we try this. It's inside of all of us and we need to focus to have the armor around us," she explained as they stepped onto the grid while also hoping it would work so that Zordon could return to his normal form.

The team joined on the morphing grid and each one began to think about morphing into their armor. Slowly as if it was natural for each of them to change, the Power Rangers morphed into their full selves.

Zordon looked out proudly as the ship began to tremble and as the Rangers stood proudly in their armor, Zordon disappeared from the screen.

"Zordon?" Alpha 5 shouted into the blackness.

Torri stared back into the dark screen as well, wondering what might have happened to him. She knew as long as she had her armor on along with the team then Zordon should be able to return.

As everyone stood waiting for the ship to return to normal function, a man walked into the room. He looked older then Torri had remembered but she knew instantly that he was Zordon. She stepped off of her pedestal and ran toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She felt him falter slightly in her arms as she held him causing her to back off slightly, "Are you ok?"

He nodded as he replied, "I'm just weakened from the experience of coming back. Billy, do you know where the Zeo Crystal is?" he asked, changing the subject but still keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Torri's waist.

Billy nodded, "Yes, I found it. It's at Krispy Kreme."

"Krispy Kreme?" Zordon replied, confused.

"It's a pastry shop, specifically donuts," Kimberly replied, "So, how do we stop Rita from getting there?"

"We stop her before she can create Goldar which we hopefully we still have time to do," Torri replied.

"Let's call it a night, crew," Jason stated, "I want to get a good night's sleep before we take her on tomorrow."

The rest of the kids nodded in reply so they exchanged their goodbyes with Zordon, Torri and Alpha 5 before leaving.

"Alpha, wanna make yourself scarce?" Torri asked once they were alone.

Alpha 5 nodded as he exited the room leaving Torri and Zordon alone. Torri moved back in front of Zordon and pulled his face into her hands before placing her lips against his.

He reciprocated her sudden act of affection as he had also been waiting for this moment for a long time but he ended the kiss first, "I know you want to catch up in every way possible but I don't know that I am up to it. Can I just hold you while we sleep tonight? I need my strength for tomorrow," he asked.

Torri nodded, "Of course. C'mon."


	4. Chapter 4

Torri and Zordon were in the main room of the ship preparing for battle and finding him a new color since Jason was now the Red Ranger. Billy ran into the room followed close at the heels by the others.

"What's wrong?" Torri asked instantly, feeling the anxiety coming off of her team.

Billy too a moment to catch his breath, "Rita came to us after we left you and she tried to kill one of us but we fought her off but…."

"But what?" Zordon asked, his face not holding back his concern as to where Billy's story was going.

"I told her where the Zeo Crystal is," he admitted, his whole body showing the shame he felt.

"It's ok, Man," Jason replied, "She would have killed once of us if you hadn't."

"What do we do?" Kimberly asked.

"We morph and we protect the Krispy Kreme at all cost," Zordon replied as he selected white as his new Ranger color.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Torri whispered to him. He nodded in reply to her question as he prepared himself for his own first morph since many, many years prior.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Alpha 5 stated as he entered the room, "But, Rita has Goldar and our 'lair' is surrounded by Putties."

"Can we use our Zords?" Zack asked, "They will let us take out more of her creatures and get us into town faster."

"I don't have a new one yet," Zordon stated, not as a challenge but more as a moment of lament.

"You can ride with me," Torri replied as she gestured for the team to step onto the grid for a morph.

Zordon nodded as the team disbanded to take on Rita, Goldar and the Putties surrounding all of it.

The fight through the Putties was not a challenge but once they arrived in town, all they could see was destruction. Rita was blowing up every building she saw in order to find the one she was searching for, Krispy Kreme.

"Billy, you and Zack go protect Krispy Kreme and we'll take on the big gold dude," Jason stated as the team arrived on the scene.

As they battled with everything they had, Rita was constantly getting the upper hand. "Zordon, take over," Torri stated, "I'm going out."

"No," Zordon protested, "She'll destroy you."

Torri smiled as she shook her head, "No, she won't. She thinks she already killed me so hopefully the surprise my presence will cause will be enough for the team to get this situation under control. Take care of my Zord," she finished as she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips before evacuating and jumping down onto the street.

"Rita!" Torri yelled once she was within close enough distance.

Rita heard the familiar voice and turned to see who she thought was a ghost, "I already killed you, Yellow."

"You thought you did," Torri replied, "How about we handle this like a coupe of badass woman? Face to face."

Rita grinned, her lips curling into an evil shape, before she began walking toward Torri, no longer paying attention to Goldar, "I would be happy to."

In the distraction, the rest of the Rangers were able to take out Goldar. And when Rita noticed that, she screamed out. "Rita, you've lost. Come back and be judged," Jason's voice came through the streets.

"Me? Judged by Zordon? Never," she replied.

"I'm already here to judge you Rita and I've chosen banishment as your punishment," Zordon announced, causing Rita's jaw to drop, "Jason and Zack, send her on her way."

The boys threw her into the deep space of the universe and then turned back to see a group of people cheering for them. The Power Rangers were heroes to Angel Grove.

Days later back on the ship, the team arrived and asked Zordon and Torri to meet them by the morphing grid.

"What's up?" Torri asked.

"Just come and see," Kimberly replied with a coy smile.

Zordon and Torri did as they were asked and when they arrived the rest of the team was there waiting with Alpha 5.

"What is this all about?" Zordon asked, completely unsure of what terrible thing might have already happened since Rita.

"Torri told us about your wedding that Rita ruined and we thought, if you both still wanted to, Alpha could marry you two and we will be your witnesses," Billy shared.

Zordon turned to Torri and frowned for a moment. "I had to show them we were more than just superheroes so that they could understand that we had lives outside of our destiny. What do you say? Do you still wanna marry me all these years later?" Torri asked.

Zordon's frown curved back into a smile as he nodded, "Yes, of course I do."

"Come forward," Alpha 5 stated before initiating the ceremony. Finally he said, "If you both agree to take each other as your respective husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Zordon leaned in and placed his lips to Torri's as the rest of their team cheered.

The End


End file.
